


Something you need to know

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, No Strings Attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: First Kiss...





	Something you need to know

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my fanfic Begin Again but before all that drama begin. Where things were a bit more simply? No strings attached verse that I never got to write so here is a One shot of their first kiss.

He absolutely annoys her in ways she cannot even begin to explain. Robin is obnoxious, his ego is beyond this world and what’s worse he won’t let her be. It isn’t like Regina doesn’t have experience dealing with man that actually think they deserve everything because of their looks (and yes, she has to admit that Robin is quite handsome) but there’s a limit to her patient and he had masterfully reached the peak faster than anyone else. Which is why she tend to avoid him at all cost in order to not completely blow up. If he were another person she would have kicked him to the curve a long time ago, but he is David’s best friend and Mary insist that there’s good to him, so she gives the benefit of the doubt even though she distrust him so much.

 

Her day always started off the same. Wake up, shower, get ready for class but first coffee. She couldn’t function properly if she didn’t have her daily dose of caffeine, so she headed to the kitchen but stopped right before entering. There she could hear Mary and David having a conversation, about Robin nonetheless. Regina rolled her eyes, ready to turn back to get dressed and then get her coffee but something stopped her from moving. Mary’s words.

 

“Robin is getting worse every day.” Regina could imagine Mary’s face the worry that was in the form of sad eyes and a pout. The brunette huffed to herself thinking that she could have told Mary that but she was intrigued to see or rather hear, where this conversation was going.

 

“You know why he is like that.” David pointed out and Regina was actually confused. There was a reason for that guy to be insufferable? She didn’t think it was possible but then again, she doesn’t know much about him. He transferred about a year ago and since then all he had done was annoy her to no end.  “His father isn’t the easiest person to deal with. Even though he is far from him, he still feels worthless.”

 

The same guy that self-esteem is up the roof feel worthless? Something tugged at her heart even when her mind kept saying to not believe every single word being uttered by the shepherd child.

 

“His father is kinda rotten.” Mary said softly.

 

David scoffed. “Kinda? The man has been blaming Robin for Elena’s death ever since it happened and even before that he only paid attention to his wife and not his kid.”

 

For the first time since she met Robin, Regina can actually relate to him. Having parents that made it their life’s mission to ruin their lives is something that hits close to home. While she dedicated herself to be the best example of herself, the best student, the obedient daughter and the perfect apprentice, Robin had rebelled against everything his father was in the worse way possible. Sleeping around and partying all night, those things will eventually catch up to him.

 

Regina leaned against the wall, head thrown back against the smooth surface while her eyes fell shut to think. How hadn’t she seen the signs? They were all there in bold. How will she face him the next time he comes around? Time to put her avoiding skills to the test…

 

“It’s not polite to hear other people’s conversation.”

 

Shit.

 

When she opened her eyes, Robin was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and a brow quirked up. She should’ve know he was around. It was too early for David to be here now that she thinks about and wherever David is, Robin is sure to follow and shit… She grabbed one of his hand, now that she thinks about it, Regina is wearing a towel around her body and she bloody forgot and now her cheeks feel warm as she dragged Robin into her room and close the door with a soft slam. “You almost scared me to death.” The brunette pulled the towel tighter around her frame, her eyes zeroing to a rather dull spot on the wall instead of looking at the smirk that is most likely plastered on his face.

 

Regina hears shuffling and she realizes that Robin is walking around the room. It was the first time he was in there. “Wasn’t my intention.” He simply stated stopping and Regina turned to him to see where he was at. “Not what I imagined…” Robin turned to her, “The room.”

 

She nodded. This was awkward. Just a moment ago she was listening into a private conversation (she wondered if it was private for real or was she meant to listen in) and now here he was looking at her in a way that has an entire different meaning. “What were you expecting?”

 

For a moment his lips pressed into a thin line and she wondered what the hell was going through his head. “Crowns and a lot of velvet.”

 

Mills actually snorted a laugh. “Just because my name means queen doesn’t mean I have a monarch complex.” He room was pretty standard, common even, minimalism in its ultimate expression not at all like the art that she wished to paint. Being a painter wasn’t on the list of approved careers her mother had given her, so this is her way of making a statement as dull as it was.

 

“You could have fooled me.” Robin shot back, and it was her turn to quirk a brow at him. “What? You are always snooty and treating me with sole of your shoes.”

 

Regina’s mouth hung opened for a second taking in what he said. She thought that all she ever done was avoid him as much as possible keeping to a minimum all of their conversations. Well, that could all be misunderstood as snooty behavior. Still she won’t admit to it. “Whatever.” She just said turning around to look into her closet for something to wear. For a long moment they were in silence as she looked for an outfit, when she was done and turned around Robin was gazing at his reflection on the mirror deep in thought.

 

“You heard what they were talking about…” It wasn’t a question. His shoulders slack as if some weight was lift of his shoulders. “They’ve been telling me for a while to tell you a little bit about myself, but I didn’t want you to look at me with pity.”   


That did surprise her. She placed the clothes on the bed before looking at his back. “Pity?”

 

“You are the only person who treats me like I am just Robin. Mary and David walked around me like eggshells and every other person looks at him with dollar signs on their eyes or just lust but you…you are so different.”

 

Regina bites her lip. “I constantly avoid you and you said it yourself I act all snooty.”

 

He finally turned to her. “You know until a few weeks ago I thought I repulsed you but one night I realized how wrong I was. Do you remember David’s birthday you were so drunk you actually sat down with me and we talked for so long. That night I found out you were so insightful and smart and that you had such a beautiful heart despite how rough your life has been. You haven’t allowed your mother to take away your humanity and I find that so attractive.”

 

If only he knew how hard it has been for her to keep herself from slipping and loosing who she is. If only he knew that there’s a dark part of her that she is slowly losing grasp of. Still, Regina is so touched by his words. This isn’t a side of his that often comes out, but it was a part of him she is absolutely mesmerized with.

“I should go.” He was feeling embarrass, his eyes said as much. Robin began walking away when Regina grabbed his hand rooting him into place.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having another conversation like that without being drunk.” She bites her lip and added. “I quite fancy this side of you.” And no, she wasn’t lying. Regina felt that those words rand true not only in her head but also in her heart and when Robin smiled at her, a genuine smile Regina felt her heart fluttered. She let go of his hand and was going to turn around to start getting dressed when her leg got caught up with something on the floor and she almost fell head first, almost because Robin had managed to grab her arm and pull her to his chest. When she realized that she hadn’t fall off to her doom, Regina released a short breath as she looked up at Robin’s face full of worry.

 

“Are you okay?” He was genuine terrified and that little flutter she had before returned at full force. She didn’t even care that her naked chest was against his or the fact that his lips were so closed to hers. Mills was focused on them while his eyes searched for her face for any trace of a wince or hurt but when he found none he looked at her lips and oh boy she couldn’t resist it anymore.

 

“I am.” She swallowed thickly, licking her lips, eyes pretty much trained on his lips.

 

“Good.” He muttered.

 

The anticipation was killing her. There were chills running up and down her spin and now it wasn’t because she was cold on the contrary, the blood in her veins ran hotter than ever as she fantasizes about kissing him. Regina had never ever entertained the idea not until now and she is desperate to know now. Regina moved her heard closer to Robin’s. He stands there frozen, whether from fear of excitement the brunette wasn’t quite sure, but she is feeling bold and she wasn’t about to stop now that she found the courage to do this. Regina leans in, their lips barely brushing as she muttered a soft “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” He replies, his voice velvety smooth.

 

“For saving me, for letting me in.” Her voice wavers, exhilarated by the tension passing between them. Regina gently leans in finally pressing her lips against Robin’s warm ones. It was innocent, a gesture of gratitude (bullshit Regina). Something quick that was over as fast as it stated but when they pulled apart, the both looking intensely at the other Regina just knew that this moment had opened the door to many things and as clueless as she was about what the future had in store for them, the need to taste his lips again over powered her, over powered them both. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

 

When they finally pulled apart, the shock in his face (as comical as it was) had her own heart riled up. This moment shared between them was something unexpectedly right and she wondered what would happen from here. Regina wanted to ask, the words were on the tip of her tongue when a knock on the door broke the spell apart and Robin was already heading towards it but not before picking up the towel from the floor and passing it to her. For a moment she was confused but one look down at her body she realized that she was completely naked and all she wanted was for the floor to swallow her whole and spit her out on a remote part of the world where the embarrassment would finally leave enough to return and face a very confused Mary Margaret whom was most likely going to move heaven and hell until Robin and her ended up together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
